A New Life
by batman.wolverine
Summary: [Oneshot] ‘Maybe its time to stop running’ [RoLo, Ororo, Logan] [Ultimateverse]


**A New Life**

**Author:** BatmanWolverine  
**Rating: **PG15  
**Summary: **'Maybe its time to stop running' (Ultimate X-Men #60) (Oneshot-Missing Scene) (RoLo, Ororo, Logan) (Ultimateverse)

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the x-men character in any of the different Marvel universes (Cartoon, Comic or Movie). All owned and copy righted by Marvel Comics._

_**Author's Note:** Set in Ultimateverse. As of #64, the Ororo-Logan relationship hasn't been explored….as much as we wanted it to be. This oneshot is kind of a missing scene, just after #60 ends. _

_Please remember to review….it encourages me to write more._

_**Spoilers:** Ultimate X-Men #51, #52, #59, #60

* * *

_

**Preface:** Where the story in the comic ends is that both Logan and Ororo have returned to the X-Mansion after a particularly troublesome run in with Yuriko 'Deathstrike' Oyama. (No 'Lady' prefix here) Logan seems to be ready to take off in his search for his elusive wife and maybe even kids…who may or may not still be alive or even waiting for him.

At least from the comic panels it seems that he is not too confident that he will find anything….it mostly seems that its the principle of the thing. And even though he has been avoiding and sometimes even rebuffing Ororo's romantic hints and advances, he seems to like her too.

We pick up from the last few lines and take it from there.

* * *

"_You're leaving Again?" The pink clad Ororo cried out in a mixture of exasperation and fear. They had just got back to the mansion and she had thought that he would have finally given up on his wandering and decided to stay here….with her._

"_I don't know how many of those people are still alive out there…" Logan tried to explain the situation to her. "…and I can't risk bringing any more to your doorstep."_

"_Weapon X was coming after me, you self centered jerk! And id you hadn't been there to help me, I'd been dead." Ororo exclaimed not knowing Wolverine was the target all along. The only reason Cornelius told Deathstrike that it was Ororo, was to get her to agree to under the process that changed into a cyborg. Even Logan didn't know about this. _

_Leaning towards the sideways sitting Logan, she continued in a softer tone. "I need you here….we all do."_

"_I…I can't," Logan hung his head in near defeat. He knew didn't want to face her for what he was about to say. "I've still got a wife out there, and…."_

"_No. You don't," the silver haired beauty stopped him, her eyes pleading for him to stay. "Whoever you used to be might have someone somewhere, but that you is gone."_

_At the silence that ansnwered her, she urged on. "You and me, we're both too obsessed with our pasts. I've been running away from mine, and you've been running back to yours. Maybe it's time to stop running. Today isn't so bad Logan…." She lifted a hand to cup his stubbled jaw and turn him to face her._

"…_and tomorrow can only get better."_

----

"Ororo," Logan growled in an effort to stop her.

"Ssssh," the sultry African silenced him as her lips captured his, her tongue instantly finding its way through the open orifice, licking at his lips, teeth and finally his tongue to savor the residual taste of the roast beef sandwich that he had had sometime ago. That and the slightly bitter and tangy taste of the Canadian beer he seemed to favor…even over water.

"'Ro…we shouldn't," Logan growled even as his own hand, moving on its own volition lifted up to her short silky hair covered head and pulled her to deepen the kiss.

"Yes, no," Ororo didn't know how to respond verbally and allowed her body to do the talking for her. So far, it had worked out quite well.

Somewhere in the depths of her mind, she was recalling hers and Logan's first kiss on top of a building while they were out looking for Rogue and Gambit. Just like this time, she had made the first move then…and even though Logan had rebuffed her by saying that he had _boxers_ older than her, she was able to detect a connection between the two of them. It was that connection that had her leave the x-men and follow in his wake, finally reaching him in a no-name bar and grill somewhere in the middle of nowhere in Alberta, Canada.

"Ororo, Stop!" Logan broke away from her. "We can't do this."

"Why?" Ororo frowned and yanked at his leather jacket. "Because I am too young, too inexperienced…..not your type. Maybe if I had fair skin, red hair and…."

"This isn't about Jean," Logan snapped at her. He was true about that much. Even though it was the flame haired Marvel Girl nee Phoenix, who had caused his heart to thump for the first time as a man, whatever they might have had was long over and gone. "This is about us. I can't….."

"Logan, I had asked you then and I ask you now," Ororo repeated her words from that night. "Tell me you haven't been feeling what I have. Tell me its all in my mind and that you don't feel that way about me."

----

The silence was answer enough for her, yet she needed a verbal confirmation. "Tell me Logan."

"I-I can't," was all Wolverine could say, his entire body slumping as the fight went out of him.

"Logan, I told you, both of us have a chance for a new start here," a slender hand rested on his calloused one. "I am ready to take a chance and try it. I want to leave the past where it belongs, in the past and make a new life for myself….and I want you to make one too…with me, both of us together."

"'Ro," Logan's eyes were looking for any hesitant on part of the Nubian beauty, anything that would give him an out that he so _didn't_ want….and he didn't get any. All he got was firm resolution…that and a world of love…for him. He just needed to extend his hand, grasp it and it would be his.

Stomping out any remaining protests….he did just that, he pulled her to him…into his lap and proceeded to kiss the breath out of her.

----

They made love late into the night and early into the next morning. Their loud grunts, moans, cries and roars and the tropical storm lashing against the mansion, informed everyone about their choice.

The Wolverine was staying with his Storm.

**FIN**

**

* * *

Note: Just something I thought off to get my first actual Ultimateverse fic./ficlet out there. It all came together over the last few issues and especially the upcoming #67's mock-up. Decided to keep the _'sex'_ level to within PG15 rating.** Just something I thought off to get my first actual Ultimateverse fic./ficlet out there. It all came together over the last few issues and especially the upcoming #67's mock-up. Decided to keep the level to within PG15 rating. 

Don't forget to review!


End file.
